byefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Trilogy
Earth 2140 Earth 2140 is a 2-D real-time strategy computer game created in 1997 by Polish-based Reality Pump Studios and published by TopWare Interactive (later acquired by Zuxxez Entertainment). Due to lack of publicity and marketing, the game was virtually unknown in the United States as well as Western Europe. It has two sequels, Earth 2150 and Earth 2160. Although not popular in US and Western Europe, the game sold quite well in Turkey, as it was one of the few foreign games ever released with a Turkish language option.[1] Plot As its name suggests, Earth 2140 takes place in the year 2140. Previous wars have left much of the Earth a nuclear wasteland, forcing most of the world's population into underground bunkers. Tensions rise between the Earth's two major factions, the Eurasian Dynasty (ED) and the United Civilized States (UCS), as both sides vie for the world's steadily dwindling resources. A UCS raid on an ED base is enough to ignite the rivalry into full-scale war as the ED fails in its bid to control Mexico and the UCS counterattacks Scandinavia, Great Britain, France, and the Iberian Peninsula. Earth 2150 Earth 2150 also known as Earth 2150: Escape from the Blue Planet is a real-time strategy game, originally published in 2000 by SSI and the Polish developer Reality Pump and a sequel to the largely unknown Earth 2140. It was one of the first commercial full-3D games of its kind, although Pumpkin Studios' Warzone 2100 was released in the American market prior to Earth 2150. A sequel to Earth 2150, Earth 2160, was published in August 2005. The game also has two stand-alone expansion packs: Earth 2150: The Moon Project, and Earth 2150: Lost Souls. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Earth_2150&action=edit&section=1 editStory It is the 22nd century, after years of war and famine of unfathomable level, the world is returning to normal. 12 states of the previous United States have joined to form the U'nited '''C'ivilized 'S'tates ('''UCS). While in Asia, a new empire was being created under the Iron Fist of the Khans, these Mongol descendants gave themselves a name meant to conjure up an association with a glorious former age: the'E'''urasian '''D'ynasty (ED). The UCS now relied upon robots for all their needs, even their military is controlled by machines. GOLAN, the leader of the UCS military forces had recently been altered by order of the current President, leading to a number of glitches throughout the system. One of these caused it to underestimate the Eurasian Dynasty's defensive capacities, causing it to initiate the movement of a large force to occupy the British Isles. This mistake resulted in another violent war, lasting almost a decade. However, GOLAN managed to gain the upper hand against the battle-hardened Khans and so the ED resorted to the usage of advanced atomic weaponry. The ED attacked an encampment of UCS forces at the North Pole with a massive strike involving newly developed and untested atomic weaponry in an attempt to put a decisive end to the hostilities. The catastrophic resulting explosions pushed the Earth out of regular orbit and towards the Sun. Aware that the Earth's orbit has become unstable, a third faction living peacefully on the moon known as the Lunar Corporation (LC) joins the war in an attempt to defeat or reconcile both sides for the common wealth. The objective of the game is to collect enough resources to build an Evacuation Ship, allowing the player's people to journey to Mars and escape the looming apocalypse - foreshadowing Earth 2160. Despite coincidental similarities in name, genre, game play, and plotline, Earth 2150 is in no way affiliated with Warzone 2100. Earth 2160 Earth 2160 is a real time strategy (RTS) computer game, the third in the "Earth" series and developed by Reality Pump studios. It is a direct sequel to Earth 2150. The release of the game was staggered, originally published in Germany, Poland and Russia in June 2005, it was then released in the rest of Europe in September 2005 with North America receiving the latest release of the game November 2005. It was also released on Valve Software's Steam platform in April 2006, and later from Good Old Games in 2009. The game continues the dystopic themes of the previous Earth games, and is set in numerous locales throughout the solar system. Plotline Earth 2160 follows the progress of the factions, the United Civilized States, the Eurasian Dynasty and the Lunar Corporation, who, after escaping the doomed Earth, headed for Mars. After a time of relative peace and recovery, the factions once again come to blows, with a fourth faction of extraterrestrial nature, named the Morphidians, coming into play. Just a few thousand humans were specifically chosen for the evacuation of Earth, and as such manpower and resources are limited. Upon reaching Mars, the factions set about completing the difficult and lengthy task of terraforming the planet independently of one another. As the game begins the process appears to be far from completion. Credits ''Earth 2140 Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth_2140'' Earth 2140 Wikia: '''http://earth2140.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''Earth Series Wikia:' http://earthseries.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Wiki '' ''All references, information, and citation can be found on these Wiki's.